


Hands Clean

by spookykiss



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Durin Family, Durincest, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykiss/pseuds/spookykiss
Summary: Fili reminisces of his first time with Thorin while staying in Rivendell.
Relationships: Fíli/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Hands Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Hands Clean by Alanis Morrisette  
> Italic sections are the memory parts, I hope its not confusing!

After arriving in Rivendell, much to Thorin's annoyance, the company was being welcomed to have a meal and rooms for the night. Sitting at the dinner table was definitely a culture clash for the dwarves. Fili watched at his brother made googley eyes at an elf maiden playing a harp and mistakenly complimented a male on his looks, earning a good laugh from his companions. Fili's attention then turned to Thorin as he sat at the table with Gandalf and Elrond. It has been decades of training Thorin has been giving Fili in order to prepare him as a suitable heir and Fili was wise enough to try and learn for every interaction. The lighting was golden on Thorin's form and his hair moved langiudly in the gentle breeze that unintentionally reminded him of a secret time Fili had spent _training_ with Thorin. Though the moment was many years ago Fili still remembered every little detail of their time spent together. He bit his lip in thought as the words being spoken among the high table fell through his ears until he was snapped back to reality when Thorin hurriedly stepped away to rejoin his kin. Something had been said to upset Thorin as he stood across the way and took a drink from a flask. He had seemed very irritated since the moment of their arrival in Rivendell and the rest of the dwarves seemed none too pleased with the menu or musical accompaniment. The mood was reaching a breaking point and Fili was beginning to worry as his reminiscing had sent too much blood below his belt and any move to stand up would reveal a prominent bulge beneath the unconstricting fabric of his loose trousers. Luckily, Bofur had gotten the brilliant idea to stand up on the table and sing a song which instantly cheered up the dwarves as they sang along and threw food across the dining area causing shock to their elven hosts. The jaunty tune even brought a smile to Thorin's face as he tapped his foot along, something not often seen but a sight that warmed Fili's heart. The dinner passed without further incident and the company retired to their rooms as Thorin went off with Gandalf and Elrond. 

Within a a couple hours the sky was darkened and many party members had already gone to bed. Kili may be young and energetic but the feel of a real bed beneath him had him snoring soundly within a few short minutes. Fili on the other hand, had a mind racing with worried thoughts of the future as he decided to take a walk to relax himself from both the stress and his untended urges. The open air hallways of Rivendell had gotten Fili lost as he wandered the evening looking for a bathroom. After about 10 minutes he finally came across a group of elf maidens that he embarrassedly asked for directions. They pointed him down two other hallways until he found the door to his relief. The problem was after he finished he was even more lost than before. Fili kept turning corners at any spot that looked familiar, but he had been wandering for so long most of it looked familiar and he swore he had made at least three complete circles. His pace quickened as he became frantic and frustrated at how confusing the halls were until he turned a corner and walked straight into Thorin. 

"Uncle! My apologies!" Fili sputtered in surprise. 

"You're lost too?" Thorin smiled amusedly, "it seems a good sense of direction does not run in our blood." 

Fili could smell Thorin's natural musk and it sent a shiver straight down to his crotch. The smell of him was intoxicating and Fili had gotten good at sneaking a whiff of it when standing close to his uncle under normal circumstances but the proximity of their collision filled Fili's senses to the brim.

"I-uhh…" Fili had no words as he tried to regain repose while not daring to step away from this closeness. 

It was Thorin who took a step away as he tried to regain his bearings in this maze of a home for elves. Fili cursed the lengthening in his pants but luckily it was dark and only noticable if you were to look down at it. 

"I recall seeing a landing with three thin trees directly out the window of my room," Thorin said as he looked out towards the river.

The cool night wind blew Thorin's hair to give a tease of his neck that Fili longed to bury his face in once more. Fili could feel his face heating up as his urges were vying to take control of his mind. It has been two months since Fili had enough alone time to take himself in his hand and the lack release had him nearly ready to jump his uncle.

"I see it!" Thorin exclaimed.

He pointed to an area 200 yards away at an angle and a level down. Fili was quite surprised how off he was and must have walked up a slope unknowingly while traversing the halls. Thorin lead the way and Fili followed alongside as he spoke of how they are on the right path on what must be done now that the moon runes have been deciphered. Fili suspected Elrond was responsible for that bit of information but knew his uncle held too much contempt for elves to give credit. They were at the hall of rooms in minutes and Fili stopped with Thorin at his door to his lone chamber right next door to his own.

"Our quest is on a sure path," Thorin assured his nephew, "and tomorrow we will depart this preposterous palace."

Fili could only nod as he didn't trust himself to speak. He wanted so badly to ask Thorin if he would like company in his room, or more specifically in his bed, but he bit his tongue knowing such flings are no longer becoming of a king to be. Thorin made it very clear many years ago that their secret training sessions and late night rendezvous must come to an end when Dis nearly walked in on Thorin over top of her son with his ass in the air. The door closed and Fili was left in the hall gasping for breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

Back in their room, Kili was still asleep skewed awkwardly on the bed and drooling into the silken sheets. Fili was more flustered than he had ever been in his life and knew he had to do something about the aching between his legs. Things would be more ideal if he could be alone in a room, but his best option was to drape a blanket over his sleeping brother and hope he doesn't wake up to the sounds of rhythmic hand movements and soft cries of Thorin's name.

Fili pulled his pants free, his erection standing free in the night air rolling in through the open window. The chilled air felt good on his hot skin that throbbed in demand to be touched. He laid on his bed with pillows stacked behind him and knees splayed apart as he thought back to the first time with Thorin.

_Thorin had recently began special training and lessons with Fili in preperation for his eventual inheritance of the throne of their people. Fili had always had a strong admiration for his uncle but the additional time spent together began stirring more feelings in him than he ever imagined were possible. Fili knew his uncle was very handsome and had spent more time than he wanted to admit staring at his magestic stature but what he didn't know was that Thorin also spent time admiring him._

Fili's right hand slid down the side of his stomach, finger grazing the hipbone before moving inward.

_The two had just finished a light sparing match in a clearing a short ways into the woods from their settlement in the Blue Mountains. Thorin was clearly impressed with Fili's growth in ability as he had finally bested his uncle by tripping him face first onto the ground. The air was warm and the sun was just beginning to balance on the horizon before it fell behind the mountains. Thorin had removed his tunic and was using it to wipe dirt from his face as the late afternoon took on a golden glow. Thorin's chest was broad and strong with long healed battle scars across his tight muscles that held Fili's gaze like a magnet. Thorin cleared his throat to bring Fili's focus back up to his face._

_"Staring at me again?" Thorin asked playfully._

_"Sorry, uncle! I-I was just-" Fili never realized he'd been caught before and knew he couldn't play it off as a one time thing._

_"It's quite alright, you're rather cute when you're staring."_

_Thorin was smiling and Fili could feel his face beginning to turn beet red as he wondered if this was just a joke. Thorin closed the gap between the two and leaned in close to speak into Fili ear._

_"I've been very aware of the way you have begun to look at me and how your tongue peeks out of your mouth to wet your lips."_

Fili's fingers caressed the curls at the base of his cock and he slowly allowed his fingers to travel up the length of it.

_"If you desire me," The deep tone of Thorin's voice was reverberating through Fili's chest, "you only need ask."_

_Fili could feel himself hardening right then and there. It was only two weeks ago that Fili had allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of his uncle while pleasuring himself. The first time he spoke his uncle's name while reaching his peak he came harder than he ever had while rolling in the hay with random dwarrowdames. Since then, Fili had palmed himself every night to the idea of seeing Thorin bare before him._

_"Uncle, I didn't mean to-" Fili's voice cut off._

_"Didn't mean to what? Tease me?" Thorin's eyes trailed down to see the aching under Fili's pants and a soft moan escaped his lips._

_Fili's heart skipped as he saw that Thorin had also developed a bulge and his head spun with desire and a voice screaming at him to take the chance._

_"Now answer me simply yes or no" Thorin spoke slowly as blue eyes met one another, "do you desire me?"_

_"Yes."_

Fili gripped his cock and began giving it slow tugs as the tip began getting wet with droplets of precum. His eyes were closed as his mind remained on the thoughts of the past. 

_Thorin's lips met Fili's in an instant. He pressed himself firmly to Fili yet his lips remained gentle, mirroring the immense desire but tender care he still had for his nephew. It was as if all of Fili's fantasies were finally coming true and more as he began to relax and enjoy the moment. Fili's tongue was the first one to search more more contact and Thorin obliged with fervor as he opened his mouth to meet Fili's tongue with his own. The kiss was hungry and wanting with the fire of both of their pent up passions buring between the two. Thorin's hands held onto Fili's hips and pulled their bulges to rub against one another with delicious friction. Fili soon found his clothing to be too restricting and hurriedly removed his tunic and belt, letting his pants hang loosely around his hips and wanting member. Thorin's hands ran up Fili's fit but smaller frame to push the blonde hair from his shoulders so he could kiss along the younger's collarbone that earned a moan from Fili. Never had intimacy been so exciting and fiery as every little touch of lips and hands was building his desire. Fili's eagerness for more led his hands to pull at the large belt buckle of Thorin's. After some fumbling, Fili was successful and the weight of the heavy belt slacked his pants so low on his hips that the stiffness of Thorin's cock was the only thing stopping gravity from undressing him._

Fili's breath had began to quicken and the tempo of his strokes increased. He glanced over to make sure his brother was still asleep. Kili was still quietly snoring under the blanket, giving Fili the encouragement to continue. Fili's left hand came up to his mouth and he sucked on two fingers as he began to wet them.

_"Fili," Thorin's voice was low and thick with want, "on your knees."_

_Fili obeyed his king and knelt in front of the dwarf he had made his role model for his entire life. It only took the weight of Fili's finger hooking into the top hem until Thorin's cock sprung free. The thickness of it was quiet daunting and sent more excitement into Fili as he looked up to his uncle before taking the girth into his mouth. Thorin groaned Fili's name as hot mouth sucked hungrily with one hand coming to wrap around the base. Fili felt Thorin's fingers tangle into his golden hair and he helped create a rythm of Fili's head bobbing along his cock. The sensation of sucking another male's member was new to Fili but he knew what he liked and was keen on giving Thorin a blow job he'll never forget. He widened his tongue to slide against as much of his cock as possible while playing special attention to the more sensitive area near the tip. He pushed his mouth as far down as he could take lightly chocking himself on the length as Thorin's head hit the back of his throat. Thorin groaned pleased. Fili pulled his head back up the length, lips taught, teeth just grazing the shaft, and tongue flicking over the tip before his mouth popped free. Thorin's breath hitched as he called out Fili's name again in pleasure. Fili was about to dive back into his enthusiastic sucking until Thorin spoke._

_"That's enough for now, dear nephew. Allow me to tend to your wants as well."_

Fili's left hand, fingers now slick, slowly made it's way behind his leg to a much lower area than his right hand was working on. 

_Thorin sat on a felled log and motioned for Fili to sit in front of him. Fili could feel heat radiating off Thorin's body on his back as his cock was pulled free by one hand and another pulled his thigh out to spread Fili's legs wide. Thorin's palm rubbed the tip of Fili's cock to gather the wetness that was already leaking from Fili's sizable member and gripped. Fili moaned loudly at the feeling of his cock finally being touched after getting so heated. Thorin's chin came to rest in the crook between Fili's neck and shoulder as he spoke while pumping his hand._

_"You've grown so wise and beautiful so quickly. When I first saw you looking at me with desire I tried to deny it. Yet the more you came to learn from me, the more I saw the strong dwarf you were becoming. Then I passed by your room several days ago one night."_

_Fili was gasping in pleasure of Thorin's movements and the words he could feel vibrating through him from Thorin's deep voice._

_"I could hear you moaning and I began to wonder if you'd fallen ill, so I pressed my ear to the door to hear better. I could hear your hand moving and the panting of your breath with the rythm. Then I heard my name leave your lips and the grunting of your release. I admit, I had to rush to my chambers and take myself in my own hand to the thought of your pleasure afterwards"_

_"I'm so close," Fili was panting heavy, "Th-"_

_Thorin released Fili's cock as the other hand came to silence his words, leaving Fili frustratingly on the edge before his peak._

_"Bend over."_

Fili's finger teased his hole as the wetness rubbed against the sensitive skin and his cock twitched in response. Fili sighed into the night as he anticipated what is to come next.

_Fili was now bent over the log with Thorin behind him and a cock aching so badly for release. Thorin rummaged in the weapons bag until he found a vial of clear cleaning oil. A large hand rested on Fili's ass and slowly pulled his trousers around his knees to expose his bare ass to the open air. Thorin leaned over Fili and spoke softly._

_"If you want me to take you, you must be prepared. If you feel uncomfortable, do not hesitate to speak up," the lid of the vial popped off, "and if you want more," Thorin slicked two fingers, "just scream my name."_

_Fili's body stiffened at the very first touch to his hole. Never had he even tried to touch himself there in pleasure, let alone allowed someone else to touch him there, but he steadied his breathing to calm himself as he allowed Thorin to push past the seal._

Fili let his first finger enter himself as he tried to lessen the moan to remain as quiet as possible. 

_Thorin's finger was thick and strong as he slowly pushed into Fili's hole. The feeling was strange to Fili but the thought of his uncle preparing to penetrate him pushed any reservations aside as he slowly began to move his hips deeper on the digit._

_"Anxious for more already?" Thorin chuckled as he began moving the finger with rythm._

Fili was pumping the finger in rythm with his stokes. He shut his eyes as he pictured Thorin's body above his once again. A humming moan came from deep in Fili's throat as allowed his second finger inside.

_Fili groaned for more and Thorin complied as he squeezed another thick finger into Fili's heat._

_"Ahhh yes," Fili hissed at the stretch and concentrated on relaxing to the feel of intrusion._

_"Atta boy," Thorin cooed and as his second hand slid encouragingly along Fili's side._

_Thorin's fingers worked in tandem to slide in and out of Fili's ass. After Fili had relaxed enough to the pumping movement Thorin felt satisfied and pulled his hand away with a small whimper from Fili._

_"Do not worry, Kidhuzurâl. I will fill you yet," Thorin said in a near growl._

_He slicked his cock with oil and lined up to Fili's hole._

_"Are you certain this is what you desire?" Thorin asked as the head touched against the sensitive pucker._

_"Please, Thorin," Fili said breathlessly._

_The motion started slow as Thorin pushed in inch by inch. Fili steadied his breathing around the sensation of Thorin's thick cock that stretched him to the point of pain. Thorin noticed the discomfort and halted his progress to allow a moment for Fili to adjust. Thorin was about to withdraw from fear of hurting his nephew until Fili began to push back against him. A deep moan escaped Thorin's throat when Fili had finally pushed all the way back to the hilt of Thorin's cock._

_"Mahal, you are so tight," Thorin sighed as he leaned against Fili's form while still buried deep inside him. Thorin's arm reached around Fili as he took his dripping cock in his still slicked hand. Thorin started to stroke Fili once again as he began moving his hips._

Fili's fingers hooked inside himself to find the sensitive bundle of nerves as he felt his stomach tighten as his pleasure was building more and more. The cold breeze rolling in did little to curve the heat Fili was feeling for Thorin.

_Fili want panting and moaning uncontrollably as the stimulation was causing a dizzy wave of pleasure to roll into his mind. Thorin's panting was music to Fili's ears and the hot breath tickled his neck as the rythm increased. Fili could feel himself edging closer to orgasm once again._

_"I'm gonna- I can't-" Fili couldn't get a full sentence out._

_"That's it now. Let me feel you come fully undone around me," Thorin purred into Fili's ear as he tightened his strokes._

_A few moments later Fili's entire body spasmed as he hit a higher apex than ever._

_"Ahhh, THORIN!!" Fili screamed out as several spurts of cum shot out his cock in the most intense orgasm of his life._

_"Filiiii," Thorin moaned and bit onto Fili's shoulder as the tightening around his cock sent him over the edge too. Thorin pushed all the way in and Fili could feel the twitching inside him as Thorin growled through his orgasm and filled Fili._

"Thooorinnn," Fili gasped into the night, much louder than intended. 

His fingers felt the clench as he spent himself in white splatters on his own tunic. Fili's breathing started to catch and he looked over to make sure Kili was still asleep. Odd thing is he though he heard a voice calling his name through his orgasm, but he must have imagined it.

In the next room over, Thorin also had his window open and heard the tell tale breathing patterns he had once conjured. He had been listening and stroking along to Fili's panting and the cry of his name had Thorin cumming into his hand and the taste of Fili's name on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched the extended Rivendell dinner scene, go watch it!!  
> Took a break from my longer story to write this up!


End file.
